Vampire Games: New York Style
by Jadie-Chan
Summary: Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda are on their way to New York to see Anzu perform. But they run into some 'friends' and some old magic. Everyone is now in danger. All isn't a great ride in New York. So can they get home safely?
1. Chapter 1

It is a crossover between In the Forests of the Night and Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: Ahhh…The REVAMP of Vampire Games, I have bugged myself about the grammar lately. So here is a request from myself, JadeElizabeth! Oh yeah, profanity is added. This _is_ a mature rated fan fiction. Although I wonder…is profanity the showing of a mature being? Oh well read, review, and best of all enjoy the story. Any comment such as criticism, writing tips, or a nice note would be fine! Arigato-gozaimas!

**-Disclaimer-** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own any of the characters: Yu-Gi-Oh! Is created by Kazuki Takahashi Sensei. I also do not own, In the Forests of the Night, which is created by Amelia At-water Rhodes.

* * *

YuGiOh!

"Anzu actually gave us the money to go and visit her in New York just to see her dance," Yugi said sitting on the bus waiting to leave.

"Chill Yugi, it is not like it will be night by then," Jonouchi told him.

"New York is on the other side of the world, wouldn't it be night already by the time we get there?" Honda questioned.

"That is right," Yugi said putting his finger on his lips acting innocent.

"Well, we should nap on our way, it is just about five hours until our stop," Jonouchi said.

* * *

In the Forests of the Night

"It is getting dark and it is almost time for me to feed," said Risika standing in her human form.

Risika then turned into a hawk to get ready to find someone to feed on.

"I need rich blood," Risika said in her mind, "Blood of a victor, like me..."

Risika moved towards the location of where she felt Aubrey's energy. She thought a challenge would be better for finding blood.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Wake up Jonouchi! We are here," Honda shook Jonouchi to awaken him.

"I am up Honda! You do not need to kick me!" Jonouchi said and shoved Honda aside.

"Uh, guys, you might want to hurry up so we can see Anzu," Yugi was becoming anxious.

"We are coming..." The both said dragging themselves along.

"Where are those guys? They were supposed to be here about a couple of...Aah!" Anzu gasped and collapsed lifeless on the ground.

* * *

"Anzu we are here...Anzu?" Jonouchi said. 

"I wonder where she is," Yugi said looking around the apartment.

"Look, it is a blood trail..." Honda said and followed it.

As they followed along they found Anzu.

"Anzu! Wake up!" Yugi screamed.

"Yugi, she's dead..." Jonouchi said.

"I will call the ambulance," Honda stood up and reached the phone.

"Why would any one want to do this to Anzu, Jonouchi?" Yugi said with tears welding up in his eyes.

"Yugi, stop crying. You are not helping Anzu." Jonouchi said, with his hand on Yugis' shoulder, "Come on, we have to find something to cover her,"

While everyone was out leaving the body unattended, a figure with dark blond hair and black Bengal tiger stripes on her hair took Anzu away. Then everyone went back to where Anzus' body was.

"Hey, where is Anzu?" Jonouchi questioned.

"Some one took her!" Yugi gasped.

"Here is a second trail too," Jonouchi said.

"The ambulance said...hey, where is Anzu?" Honda said.

"She went through this trail," Yugi said.

"But how? Anzu is dead..." Honda asked himself.

"I know who took her," said a young man entering with dark hair, eyes, and clothing. He wore an upside-down cross as a pendant on his neck.

"How did you get in here?" Jonouchi stood up and yelled at the figure.

"Heh, I come and go. If you are just going to ask me questions, then I guess all that I should do is answer. So unless you want to know who took your friend, Anzu. You have to say so in a properly manner. By the way, my name is Aubrey..." he said taking his knife from his hand and put his lips against them.

"Aubrey..." Yugi whispered at first, then he yelled out, "Aubrey, who took Anzu!"

"So the short one speaks," He snickered, "Alright. My blood sister, Risika took her. She is looking for me, and so she took your friend,"

"Monster," Jonouchi whispered.

"Huh? What is that? Did you call me a monster? No, Risika and I are vampires, and I am so glad you are here."

"Why is that?" Honda asked in an angry voice.

"Because I am going to suck you guys dry!" Aubrey said aiming his knife towards Honda and the others.

"Aubrey..." Risika said.

"This is Risika," Aubrey smiled.

"Hmm... I see you brought some snacks...for me..." Risika said heading towards Aubrey to try and attack.

"What is going on?" Honda said confused.

"Now, how about you just give up and lose like you usually do," Risika said wrestling Aubrey down and changing forms so he would not be able to morph into her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am more powerful than before Risika, trust me on this," Aubrey growled and pushed her over, trying to bite her.

"Guys get out before it is...t-..." Some one whispered above.

"I hear Anzu! Anzu where are you?" Yugi yelled out, "Annnnn-zuuuuu!"

"Hush it Yugi!" Jonouchi said putting his hand on top Yugis' mouth.

Yugi sighed inside and thought, _I am sure I heard Anzus' voice, I know..._

Then the person let out a scream.

"That sounded like Anzu!" Jonouchi said.

"That is what I was trying to explain Jonouchi!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Well we better catch her before the vampires do," Honda suggested.

"Not so fast, you delicious morsels," Risika said licking her lips.

"I get to chow down on the first!" Aubrey fought with his knife out again and managed to scythe Risikas' face, "That will give me time to eat them before you do..."

"Yugi move!" Jonouchi said pushing him aside. Instead of Yugi being bitten Jonouchi was the caught.

"Jonouchi!" Yugi and Honda said aloud.

"No one hurts Jonouchi but me!" Honda said and went to go out and punch them.

"Honda! No, do not do it!" Yugi screamed.

But it was too late. Honda went for the punch. Instead of punching his opponent, he froze still.

"I...can...not...move...Yugi...g..." Honda said through his teeth, since he could not move his mouth.

Then there, in front of Yugi, Honda collapsed.

"What did you do to Honda?" Yugi stood as still as possible pretending to be brave.

"I used my power to make the air pressure around him become heavy. It's interesting is it not?" Aubrey said and laughed.

"That is not funny." Yugi scowled.

"Who said it was funny? May be not to you, but I know the weakness of _all_ humans. You have something I have heard about. I want it." Aubrey scoffed and pointed to the triangular object hanging near Yugi's chest.

"My Millennium Puzzle? No, I have made a friend within this puzzle and I will not let you take him unless you take me down first, even if I die I know that he will take over and banish you!"

"Big words from a short kid, huh Aubrey?" Risika said standing against the wall, "Hmph, do you really think we should waste our time with him? We have had enough to feed on. Leave him be for one more day,"

Then Risika left.

"You are safe this time little Yugi, but I know where you will be at, at all times...so do not be surprised if we meet again. Heh heh heh..." Aubrey laughed, and disappeared through the shadows.

"Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda? Anyone?" Yugi was alone, with only his friends near by on the ground weak or dead in Anzus' apartment. Then there was a knock on the apartment door.

"Did you call us?" It was the Ambulance here to take Anzu.

"Yes, but now there are more people who are gone, no not _just people_, my _friends_...please can you find away to awaken them? Or can I just watch over them, they must have _some_ life left." Yugi pleaded.

He had tears in his eyes, looking at the man who checked over for Jonouchis' pulse. It seemed like he was about to fill up with tears as well. But the man closed his eyes and concentrated on the pulse and on Yugis' words. It took a long while to have him decide.

"We will keep them, they still have a bit of life. But it is not that easy to figure out. It will take a miracle for them to be okay again. But we will keep watch we promise, no _I_ promise," He said and carried them away.

Yugi tried settling on Anzu's couch in her apartment. Trying to rid all the horrible things that happened. He closed his eyes for a while, and then he dozed off.

* * *

A/N: Conversations are usually going inside Yugis mind between his dark side and himself...

Dark Yugi talking is this: "_Xx(words here)xX_"

Yugi talking is this: "_0o0(words here)0o0_"

Dialogue also italicized to help reading. Italics are slanted writing.

* * *

_XxYugixX_

_0o0Yes, my Darkness?0o0 _Sitting on the ground of his Dark side.

_XxI want to care for you but as long as you keep trying to stop me from helping you are never going to rid these horrible memories. Do you not agree? Putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder.xX_

_0o0But...my Darkness, I just want to be like you. Not afraid.0o0 _He stood up and said.

_XxI learned that being afraid is normal partner. There is not anything wrong with that anymore, but I want to feel needed.xX_

_0o0No...Goodbye my Darkness.0o0_

Yugi had awoken after the conversation with his Darkness.

_0o0I want to do all I can for my friends, by myself this time. I want it to mean something...to me.0o0_

His Darkness just nodded as if anything that Yugi did was now fine with him although it really wasn't. He planned to go whenever he felt it was okay. And If Yugi had complained he would just stay as he was like in Ancient Times. Yugi went out side to smell the New York air. It was something he was not used to, and yet it was as close as Domino City's smell of when he was back and everything was fine. Yugi once again closed his eyes.

_0o0Everything was fine.0o0_

_XxNot quite, partner. Not everything is fine with everyone.xX_

_0o0My Darkness, do you wish for things to become the same again?0o0_

_XxI want everything to become okay with everyone. But I am afraid. Not in a physical manner. If everything were perfect what would I do without you? What would happen if you had friends but not the ones you know now? Not the people you love so dearly? How would you feel then partner? Everything would feel perfect at one point, but at another point it is a thing with many left out spaces.xX_

_0o0I understand my Darkness. But...0o0_


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi stared straight. He saw her, Risika. It was only a silhouette image, the outline was very descriptive, but the inside was dark and unclear from his view. She was just standing there, was she looking at Yugi too? Was she waiting for him to make the first move? Or was it something else?

Yugi closed his eyes for a moment he was still tired.

_XxPartner, wake up. We must keep an eye out on Risika. She might attack.xX_

_0o0You take over. I'm tired...0o0_

_XxYugi, don't be lazy wake up!xX_

Yugi had awoken again. He growled a bit and saw a blurry image of Risika. Still standing there but this time she seemed closer. Yugi rubbed his eyes for another second. Then he heard breathing behind him.

"Heh heh heh, oh little Yugi..." It was Aubrey; he had taken out his knife.

"Aubrey..." Yugi whispered very wearily.

"Would you like me to kill you now quickly," He said then wrapped himself around Yugis' neck with his knife, "or would you like to have a nice, slow death?"

"I would rather not to choose," He said. But it was actually his dark side. The name Yugi had been calling his darkness for sometime now.

"Well, that is good, I will get to choose." Aubrey whispered in Yugis' alter egos' ear and licked his lips.

"Not really," Yugis' alter ego answered and saw a flaming candle from last night. He tried to reach it with his foot, very slowly, but the blade would seem to get closer to his neck. Aubrey held tighter.

"This is a fun game for you is it not Yugi? I hear you like games, _very_ much." He snarled pulling his alter ego back and putting the knife even closer.

Yugis' darkness was able to reach for the candle and managed to get it off the shoji table. It lay slanted. All he needed to do was wait for it to reach him.

"I am not Yugi, I am the _Darkness_. You will repay with all you have done to my friends. I want you and Risika to play a game with me. If you win you can choose whatever you want for your prize. If I win...I get to play a penalty game with you." He smiled.

"More games!" Aubrey exclaimed. "Fine then," He let go of the _Darkness_ and called out to Risika.

"I have got everything set, we will play Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who will go first," the _Darkness_ snickered. Little did they know _he_ was the King of Games.

"I always win at Rock-Paper-Scissors, lets do this," Risika gloated.

They moved their hands 3 times it was a 3 out of 3 game. The first time Risika got rock, Aubrey had scissors, and the _Darkness _had rock. The 2nd time Aubrey had paper, Risika had Rock, and the _Darkness _had scissors. Then it was the last game. Slowly, the _Darkness _paid much attention to his opponents' moves in the past. Risika chose rock twice he was at a tie. Aubrey chose scissors and paper he had won against him. Then...there it was the last move. The _Darkness'_ hand became flat for paper. Then Aubrey chose scissors, again. Risika had rock.

"I win, now...what do I do?" He said with his head on his hands.

"See this candle, it is laying on its side correct? Well, we have to find away to pick it up with things around you except the players. Then we have this bottle of poisons that will make even the most immortal sleep forever. Which means, the longer you take to pick up the candle the more pressure will be inside this bottle to make it explode. Do you understand? The last person standing whenever this bottle explodes after ones' fault. Is the winner...So lets play the game," The _Darkness_ explained.

"Sounds simple," Aubrey said. '_I'll just cheat by using my magic powers. Then I will be the most superior vampire. There will be no more Risika and this so-called Dark Yugi.'_

"Are you going to start _little_ Aubrey?" Risika taunted.

"I will now," Aubrey saw a string, he groped for it and then he tied it around the handle of the candle and moved it closer to the bottle.

"Now it is Risikas' turn." The _Darkness_ pointed.

Risika was a good strategist. So she sat for a while. She took the string around the handle, tied it on the wax. Lifted it up, tied the other end of the string around the bottle lifted that up also, "I am finished."

It was the _Darkness'_ turn. He found a cork opener. Tied it to a thread spool he found in the hallway and used it as a pulley, Dark Yugi took the candles' string, unwrapped it, wound a small loop to the candle, then attached the rest of the string to the spool he found on the other side. He pulled the candles' side a bit, went around, pulled the spool attached to the bottle cork a bit. Took a cloth and put it around his face so he was able to breathe. The two objects were about to intersect. Then the _Darkness _yanked thespool. The cork opened up the candle went inside the bottle; the bottle began to smoke up. Then the bottle had exploded. A jsmoke of poison came out. He whispered 'penalty game' the Darkness escaped, closed the door and ran off.

_XxI think I win; they cannot win to my penalty games.xX_

_0o0Thank you my Darkness.0o0_

_XxIt is okay now Partner. Everything will be fine.xX_

Yugi and his Darkness might have thought that Risika and Aubrey would be gone and over with. But nothing goes by that easy. Risika and Aubrey decided to make a team. Risika carried Aubrey in her hawk form and flew towards Yugi.

"Do not think that you can get away from us that easy. We are over the top of immortal." Aubrey said.

"I can see that now, but how did you manage to escape so quickly?" The _Darkness_ asked.

"We are master magicians, we have powers from far back before your time. If you knew anything." Risika said touching her hair.

_0o0How do we defeat master magicians?0o0_

_XxI do not know. I only wish that I could remember what had happened in the past of long ago that my parents had told me. There is still so much that I do not know about my Pharaoh life, like my parents' stories...xX_

_0o0I want to go home...0o0_

_XxBut we cannot go home. We do not have Jonouchi with us; remember he has the tickets to get us back. And we have no chance of going to visit them now. We are surrounded. If we go there, when we think no one is around. They will appear. Remember what Aubrey said?xX_

_0o0Yes, I do now. I understand what you mean now. If I am correct you are saying that if we go and visit Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu, that they will follow. They might kill them while they are there, permanently?0o0_

_XxThat is correct, Partner.xX_

_0o0Yes, my Darkness, do what you may need to do.0o0_

Then the _Darkness _chuckled at how foolish the vampires were. He had an idea of how to defeat them. Or at least make them leave him and his friends alone.

"Why are you chuckling?" Risika said worriedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Perhaps she thought he knew Aubrey and hers' flaw? No, they heard everything between Yugi and his darkness' conversation. She had the power to go into their mind. But, she did not know why _he_ was chuckling so much.

"He is insane Risika, We do not want insane blood on us," Aubrey said tugging her arm.

"Let me go Aubrey!" Risika berated and pulled back, "Who are you to tell me that I can not have this type of blood? I am my own type, you are weaker than I, leave my sight before I decide to destroy you afterwards if you are so afraid."

_0o0Alright it is working!0o0_

_XxPartner!xX_

"What, What is working? You tell me now!" She was scared as we all could see. She knew herself he was insane.

"I will just get him from here! Remember, he may be that kid's darkness but he is not immortal-_is he?_" Aubrey complained and took out his knife, "I _will_ get you, for _I _am immortal and you are not."

"I wouldn't be so sure what you are doing would be a good idea. You do not know me as well as I thought you did. Heh heh heh." The _Darkness _kept chuckling.

"Do it, Aubrey!" Risika cheered.

"Shut up Risika! I do not need your help we are not partners. We are enemies! We will always be enemies. After I kill everyone that this kid loves. I will kill you. My name will remain as the strongest vampire." Aubrey sneered.

Risika got angry and clutched her fists, "I will get you. Then I will be the victor. You just wait and see Aubrey..."

"So are you guys going to decide to attack or not?" The _Darkness _questioned.

"You keep quiet...I will deal with you later...much later." Aubrey whispered, "I have my eye on you, you can go for now. The victor will engrave me within their will. I will promise you get what you deserve,"

"Thank you." The _Darkness_ said and walked away.

_0o0What does he mean, "Get what you deserve"? We did not do anything to him.0o0_

_XxYou already know that things like this always happen.xX_

_0o0I just wish now that everything was in a virtual world again, I would not have to worry about it being…0o0_

_XxI know Partner. But we are in real life, even if it may seem impossible to some-sort.xX_

Then Yugi's darkness went back to the puzzle.

"My Darkness, I promise that everything will be okay now. I learned things from you...things that I would never learn from anyone else, except you." Yugi said.

Meanwhile in the hospital...

"It has been awhile, we have not done anything and they are still alive, just barely." One of the doctors said, "Jonouchi is the weakest of all of them, he was fine but now he's almost lost,"

"What do you mean? I promised that boy that his friends were going to be okay! If you do not think that they can live...then you better go somewhere else! For a five star doctor you have a very low attitude towards your job! Get out of here, I am going to keep them safe rather than all of you low lives," It was the paramedic, he was going to do it all by himself. Help all three people...was it possible at all?

Everyday, the man would check on the three. Non-stop, he was determined that Yugi's friends were going to be okay, but they just became worse. Then, Risika came. She went to finish off Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda.

"This is the end for you..." Risika took out her knife from Aubrey.

"Do not even think about it!" Said the woman. She had blonde hair, and lavender eyes. Her age was about in her late twenties.

"Who are you?" Risika exclaimed.

"I am Kujaku Mai, and anyone who tries and hurts my friends...goes to Hell!" She said and put her thumb down to prove she was not kidding. Mai heard about what happened in Domino City when Yugi called his grandfather. And Grandfather followed the message along.

"I do not think you know who I am." Risika laughed.

"I do not _need_ to know who you are. All I need to know is that you are messing with my friends. Drop that knife, and face me like a real woman." Mai said in a demanding voice and narrowed her eyes.

Risika dropped the blade. Mai had no clue what powers Risika had since she had beaten Aubrey. Risika walked up closer and closer to Mai. Walked behind her and wrapped her hands around her gently. She whispered in her ear, "I will let your friends' vision this, but to keep them out of this...I will make a divider."

"Your sick, but I know I will win, bring it on." Mai challenged.

Risika turned her friends back to existence.

"Hey...wh-where am I?" Anzu said awakening earliest. She had bandages wrapped around her décolletage from the bite, "What day is it? I remember I was supposed to be at a ballet concert...why am I here? Why-why is Mai here? Jonouchi, Honda? Are you guys conscious?"

She stood out of her bed to take the covers off of Honda first. Honda opened his eyes swiftly,

"Where am I? Are we still in Domino like in my reverie? Please identify to me that we are. Please tell me every person outside has average faces and not melted ones. And please, _please_ tell me that there is no one after me," Honda looked at Anzu, "Aah! Anzu! You have fangs!"

"What are you talking about Honda?" Anzu asked. Then she saw herself in the mirror image of the glass in the next room, "Aah! I cannot accept it as the truth! No, this is an illusion. I hope."

"What about Jonouchi?" Mai asked.

"Oh, dear...I forgot. I am keeping him. He has much value to me." Risika smiled and licked her lips.

"Get him up..." Mai sneered.

"Fine." Risika smiled again and waved her hand a bit.

Jonouchi jumped up.

"Jonouchi!" Mai smiled and tried to run but forgot that the shield was between them, "Jonouchi..."

Jonouchi stayed silent. There was something wrong with him. Like he was someplace else. Still sleeping. He was still extremely bleeding. With no bandages on him because he would always refuse to accept it whenever the nurses would try to serve him.

"Are you content now? Let us battle..." Risika said and got set.

"Let us go..." Mai whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are Mai and that person doing Jonouchi do you know?" Anzu asked.

"Risika will be the victor, Mai will be defeated." He replied.

"What do you mean Mai will lose?" Honda exclaimed in question form, "I thought we were all friends! What do you think you are thinking? This is the lady that hurt you!"

"Shut up Honda! I do not need you to tell me anything!" Jonouchi yelled.

"Anzu, I do not think this is actually Jonouchi, do you? Would he really think about Mai this way?" Honda whispered.

"Well, Honda. I do not know. Remember long ago that they were rivals? No one knows greatly about Mai," Anzu answered.

Mai scratched Risika a couple times, when she was not paying mind. Every time Risika did not pay attention. Jonouchi moved or did something in pain. Mai didn't understand why. She thought that there was something going on between them. _"Jonouchi," _She thought, _"I would wish you would tell me what was going on. Why did this happen? I cannot hear you, and nonetheless I wish I did, I really do."_ Mai sighed.

"Look, a dagger. Why is this here?" Anzu asked and picked it up, "Oh, I feel power..." Her eyes faded. Everything began spiraling in Anzus' vision. Everything began to change into a sinister view. Like her dream...except she could see what she was after in a crimson color. This was all part of Risikas' plan. It was effective, "I must murder Honda," She said and headed towards him quickly.

"Anzu what are you thinking? Just because I said you had fangs does not mean you have to run after me for it! Anzu what are you doing!" Honda shrieked. It was his nightmare again. Over and over he thought of that sight. So colorful, so real...he could feel hurt. Was he really gone? He couldn't move, once more. He had tried so hard.

"Great work Anzu. Now, head for Mai, kill her now." Jonouchi ordered.

"Of course my master..." Anzu said and headed for the shield. She engraved the knife through the shield, without pain like human beings would have. Then walked closer and closer to Mai.

"Anzu! Thank goodness you are here. Thank you. Come on! We have to go before Risika realizes she's frozenagain!" Mai exclaimed.

"No, I am here to execute you. Risika is my master. You are my food. Lay down your knees and I will give you the quickest end..." Anzu said.

"Jonouchi, do something. Please, help!" Mai yelled out.

It took awhile. Jonouchi heard her voice. He was under Risika's rule. Anzu was already polluted with the vampire infection she could not be stopped. Honda...was frozen in a deep slumber of nowhere. Then, as soon as she knew it. Mai closed her eyes and had just shut down. Everything began to fade away. Was all of her time with her friends' fictional now? She was on her own once more? Or was she gone and her friends never thought she existed? Whatever happened Mai was not there. It seemed like another shadow realm, but there was nothing there, not a soul. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She pinched herself. She knew she was alive, but why was everything burning in her body? Then she began to feel the room whirling. Then she heard breaking glass. Was this how everything ended? Is this her misery?

"Jonouchi..." She said quietly and slept away.

Back with Yugi and his Darkness----

It had been three days. Yugi and his darkness had no clue whether or not things would be safe to go to the hospital. They had not eaten for a while. Since Yugi had only brought five dollars with him to New York. Anzu had told him that she would pay for everything. But Anzu was gone. She was in the sanatorium.

_0o0When will we know it is safe to go to the hospital? We cannot desert our friends.0o0_

_XxYou are correct. I do not comprehend why I did not try to do so before. I am sorry. This is my complete responsibility.xX_

_0o0I do not see a problem in that my Darkness. I know that things will be fine. They always are.0o0_

_XxI do not know Yugi. I am not so sure.xX_

_0o0Let us go. Spending our last dollars to eat.0o0_

Risika had exited the hospital. She turned to her hawk form to go to the library. She had her fun. Once she had reached her destination she turned to her human form, turned on the computer. She waited and typed in 'search' then she entered, 'Mutou, Yugi'. There was a list of web sites that had all of the information about Yugi. Risika was only able to view his gaming status. He was known to be a winner of many games.

'_If only I could figure out what kind of games. What are his weaknesses?' _Risika thought. Then she sent a crash through the computer on purpose, and walked out. She looked around for a while outside. She smelled something. It was the scent of burgers. She remembered that Anzu had a note in her apartment that had things to do. One of them talked about Burgers. She went to where the scent traveled. Entered the place, still invisible. Then, there he was. By himself, waiting for his order. Risika suddenly went to her visible form, unalarmed that people were around.

"Yugi..." Risika drooled, "I am going to get you this time."

Yugi gasped, "Risika!"

All of the diners at the restaurant stopped eating and stared. They were foolish.

"I have taken over your friends' minds. They belong to me. Jonouchi...do you remember him?" Risika growled.

"What did you do to Jonouchi?" Yugi exclaimed.

Risika snapped her fingers. Then out of the doors came a man with a woman in his arms. It was Jonouchi and Mai.

"Jonouchi!" Yugi exclaimed.

"No, he's not Jonouchi, not anymore. He is now mine," Risika laughed, "oh, and I can't forget. Your other friends...Anzu and Honda. This person will be my newest vampire. Now listen to me well my vampires, and do what I say. Give your power to Mai!" Risika cried.

Yugi saw a ghastly sight; his friends were listening to someone horrible to the heart. He did not believe it. They were so misshapen. They had fangs, white skin, and blood on them. Mai had awakened.

"Where am I?" She said looking about, "Jonouchi?"

"You are still Kujaku Mai! Okay then, since you decide to do so…for betraying…Jonouchi! Bring Kujaku Mai down!" Risika ordered.

"Kujaku Mai!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Honda, Anzu! Take Yugi down!" Risika pointed. It was a bloody battlefield while Risika stood and chortled. Then Ather appeared. Ather, Risikas blood mother, "What do you want?"

"I want to know what you are doing." Ather said, "Do you know that what you are doing is extremely dangerous? Do you also know-"

"Silence! Ather, I do not need your stupid advice. I do not care if what I do is threatening to others. It is not affecting me, I would not care if it was affecting you, I hate you and you know that. If it was not for you I would have died a happy life with my brother but you, you and Aubrey took it all away from me. Although it has been 300 years since then I still love him, Alexander. You made my parents troubled, my father distraught. Now leave..." Risika growled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jonouchi, it's me! Kujaku Mai!" Mai said and slapped him.

Jonouchi growled and tried biting her.

"Jonouchi, I am Kujaku Mai. Do not say you forgot I know you are still in there. Remember you fought this in Battle City? When Marik took your mind over? It is almost the same. Even if this person is a parasite. I know you can still take your mind back, Jonouchi. You cannot forget, you cannot forget that your friends need you right now. They are going through the same thing. You have been through this before. You can help them get over it too, come on Jonouchi, please." Mai convinced.

"Mai...?" Jonouchi questioned.

"Yes, Jonouchi, Mai. It's me. Do you remember now?"

"Yeah, I remember you are going to die, Mai!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

Mai closed her eyes again, tightly.

"Anzu, Honda! Please! Wake-up! We are friends!" Yugi cried.

_XxYugi, maybe I can break this curse within them.xX_

_0o0Try my Darkness.0o0_

Yugi was willing to do anything. Yugis' Darkness began trying to rupture the curse with his ancient magic, and then he forgot about what he was told before. His magic was still young compared to Risika's magic.

_XxThere is no use. My magic is still young.xX_

_0o0You made an effort my Darkness...at least we will fall together, not apart.0o0_

Risika gave a deep sigh inside, _'This doesn't make me any better than others...I still have a human spirit and yet I try to destroy the human nature. Why do I decide to have myself go insane? I had killed Aubrey by myself. He had used to be human too. What have I done?'_

Risika shed a tear or two, _'It had been so many years. I have forgotten what it was like to be human. You have so many emotions. Those emotions are happiness, sadness, and anger. I was only full of anger and greed. I wish I could turn back into time. I feel so sorry of what I have done. This friendship and the relationship between everyone is so strong. Something I had only realized when I was Rachel. I had left her in the dark.' _Then she shed her last tear.

She looked in the puddle of tears. They were so dry, but she could see her reminiscences. Before Ather had turned her into a vampire, before Aubrey killed her brother. When she had a love for her Bengal tiger.

"I would rather be malnourished than feed on another human. Perhaps if I pass on, things will become better of me. Please, everyone. Forgive me." Risika said leaning towards the light.

Then Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda collapsed.

"Yugi are you okay?" Mai asked.

"Yes, are you?" Yugi replied.

"Um...yeah," Mai had Jonouchi collapsed on her lap, "What about Risika?"

"Risika," Yugi whispered.

Risika grinned. She closed her eyes, took out the cross pendant that she had taken from Aubrey. Inserted it in the knife. Then sliced it deep in her neck.

"Hey, where am I? Hey Mai," Jonouchi said awakened. Anzu and Honda had also awoken too.

"Wow, I had a dream that everything became a crazy maniac world," Honda explained.

"Me too," Anzu added, "so where are we?"

Yugi pulled out the tickets to Anzu's dance concert that he found in his pocket and a memo was attached. It said, '_I am sorry'_.

_0o0These tickets are to Anzu's dance concert now. There is enough for everyone.0o0_

"I think we are going to the concert for Anzu. See?"

_0o0My Darkness I thought these tickets expired.0o0_

_XxRisika must have done it.xX_

Yugi smiled softly. But he was still wondering why Risika decided to do what she did.

"Yeah! I remember now! I finally got picked and... But...I don't remember that I had to have a concert straight away!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you already know what the moves are, who knows when you are on stage a lot of things can happen, Anzu." Yugi stated.

"Yugis' right, so just go out there and do your best!" Mai said winking at Yugi. Yugi smiled in reply.

"Aright! To the concert! Wait, where are we?" Jonouchi asked.

"We're in New York." Mai replied.

"Wow, New York!" Honda exclaimed.

"Well, if you want to get there, our tickets say 6:30pm. Right now it's 5:50pm. So we have a while but we have to catch a bus!" Anzu said.

"Okay, then we leave!" Yugi exclaimed.

It took them until 6:15pm to get there. Everyone was able to get his or her seats but when the show started no one was there. No other dancers, no hosts, no body.

"Where is everyone? This doesn't seem right." Honda said.

"Yeah. It's now 6:49 and no one's here. Not even an audience. Why?" Yugi questioned.

_XxSomething really doesn't make sense here.xX_

_0o0What do you think it could be?0o0_

_XxI'm not sure; I don't feel any dark presence or anything.xX_

"Hey, I am going to get one of them cold pizzas." Jonouchi said.

"I'll come too. Call us when things start." Honda joined.

Hours later no one still came around. Yugi had to go to the bathroom and Mai was left alone in the auditorium.

"Where is everyone? It's been several hours!" She complained.

Mai looked around for a while. She had gotten tired of waiting. Then she heard deep breathing noises. She decided to walk faster. Then she reached to one of the corners she put a lot of items on to block them from turning. She waited then...

"Great Scott! Who puts things in a corner like this?" It was Bakura! He tripped over the items.

"Bakura?" Mai questioned, "What are you doing in New York? Especially at this time?"

"Who isn't here?" Bakura said.


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" She asked.

"What time is it?" He asked, trying to get away from what she was wondering.

"It's 9:49, why?" She questioned.

"Come follow me!" Bakura exclaimed and ran off.

"O-okay..." She followed, "Where exactly are you taking me? Huh?"

"Less talking more running!" Bakura yelled back.

Then Mai got tired of wondering what was going on and stopped.

Bakura waited a while and turned around, "I do not mean to be any bother to you but will you please follow, or do I have to haul you?"

"Go ahead, see how far you can go without me bashing you over your skull sometime soon," Mai replied and pouted.

Bakura began to take her arm and he dragged her to the room.

"Okay, we are here! Now close your eyes so I can open this door." Bakura said.

"No," Mai replied again.

"Fine," Then Bakura counted to three in his head and opened the door, "I hope you are ready..."

He flickered on the lights, and there was furniture everywhere in the colors of purple, black and white.

"Huh? I do not understand..." Mai began.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled out, "Happy Birthday Mai!"

"Today is my anniversary!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, November 24th!" Jonouchi said handing her his gift.

"Jonouchi...what is it?" She said looking at him straight in the eyes laying the gift down slowly.

"Uh...I do not know!" He replied.

Mai paused for a second, "What do you mean, _you don't know_?"

"I cannot remember! I do not keep count on everything you know!" Jonouchi yelled.

"Well, how do I know that it is not something harmful!" She exclaimed.

"Because...you know me...we are friends remember?" Jonouchi sighed.

"Um...about that Jonouchi...I thought that..." Mai said.

"Hey! Party games before presents!" Anzu exclaimed.

Seto was sitting down and blowing on his party favor, "Hooray...damn it, Mokuba."

"What was that Seto?" Mokuba said smiling happily playing the games.

"Nothing, you just...play." He replied.

'_I wonder if I will ever be able to finish telling Jonouchi what I feel' _Mai thought and sighed, _'Oh well, I will probably be leaving this place tomorrow anyways. It was nice being with these people.'_

"Come on Mai!" Anzu called, "We are watching Jonouchi and Honda play Mahjongg!"

Mai walked over and watched each player. Although she was never really able to say anything to him she knew it would sooner or later happen.

_0o0I wonder what Mai has been thinking since we left her.0o0_

_XxWell, I am guessing that she does not remember. She is too happy with the party.xX_

_0o0Yeah, do you want to take over and play?0o0_

_XxNo thanks, Yugi. Parties are not what I live for. Games are; but parties are not.xX_

_0o0Whatever you say!0o0_

"Hey Yugi! Your up to play now!" Bakura said.

"Cool! My turn!" Yugi exclaimed and sat down.

"Hey Bakura! You are cheating!" Mai exclaimed.

"Really? I have not played this game in I while I would not really remember all the moves, you do know." Bakura said.

"Ha, that's funny." Jonouchi laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't be saying so Mai. I could have won if he made that move!" Yugi giggled.

"That's not nice Yugi!" Anzu joked.

"Jonouchi?" Mai whispered she was showing the hand sign for him to come over near her.

He followed her into the outside.

"Jonouchi, I...what I was going to say before was that...that..." Mai stuttered.

"It is okay Mai. I know what you mean." He smiled.

"That is great because now I get to put your hair in pig-tails!" She exclaimed.

"What? Now way!" He froze.

Mai laughed, "No, I did not mean that. But, I would like to say it my self. Jonouchi, I...!"

"Mai!" Jonouchi exclaimed, "Get back here with Mai, you!"

It was someone in black. Jonouchi decided to go inside and inform everyone.

"Mai's gone! We have to save her!" He cried.

"You are not serious, are you?" Honda began.

"We better go get her!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Mokuba, you stay here." Seto said putting his arm on his brothers' shoulder.

"But you said we could go to the party!" Mokuba whined.

"Well, the party is over. We are going back to our rented apartment!" Seto dragged his troublesome brother along.

"But I do not want to go!" He cried disappearing from the room.

"I will stay up and clean the place so the janitors does not think we are pigs." Bakura smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Bakura," Anzu said then ran off with the others.

Everyone was outside. They were waiting for Jonouchi to say something.


	8. Chapter 8

"I saw the person go towards the bigger city," Jonouchi said.

"Well, how are we going to get transportation?" Honda asked, "I don't have my motorcycle and we hardly know _anything_ about New York!"

"Then...then, we have to do something!" Jonouchi cried.

"Jonouchi please relax, we _will_ find Mai that's a promise." Yugi articulated.

"Yeah, we won't let you down, Jonouchi." Anzu said happily.

"Let us get started before anything worse happens," Honda said, "Let us try and get a Taxi."

"But we do not have money." Anzu replied, "I never had a chance to go back to my apartment."

"You do not want to go there." Yugi sighed, "I kind of put some poison gas in it when I left..."

"Yugi! Why did you put gas in it? You could have killed someone!" Jonouchi berated.

"I know but it was to break away from the vampires!" Yugi cried.

"They will probably not believe us when we tell them that story, Yugi." Anzu said exasperated.

"Hey guys, Honda says that we could travel by stealing a kid's bike!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"Is Honda insane?" Yugi yelled.

"Yes, he _is_ Honda. Born insane." Jonouchi said.

They were looking for Honda to keep him from trouble. Once they did, they saw someone. He was shaking on each step. He looked hideous. Blood was everywhere on him.

"Hey, is that man okay?" Anzu asked.

"He does not look too good," Honda said.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Yugi said loudly.

The man stepped out; he was wearing black, his dark hair very cluttered. He had his hand over between his neck and shoulder. The visions were more revolting in the light, "Little Yugi..." He said quietly, "I am Aubrey, I know who took your friend."

"How did you manage to live?" Jonouchi exclaimed looking at his petrified face.

"Listen. Go to the city over there." He pointed, "If you keep walking for a while you will be able to see a tall building with 3 room lights on at the top. That is where _they _will be."

"_They_?" Yugi whispered.

"Go now, I will not be able to give you any more responses. Go, let your spirit lead the way." He said falling to the ground.

"But what about you?" Anzu asked, "You look horrible?"

"I will be okay now." He hesitated, "I will get to pay my vengeance to what Risika has done to me."

"Risika was not a bad person though," Honda said.

"You would not understand," He said. Closed his eyes and let go of the abrasion.

"He is dead. I hope." Jonouchi said.

"Let us go."

They both ran up ahead. Anzu stopped and looked back at Aubrey. She closed her eyes and said something in her mind quietly and followed everyone else. They got to the Deer Park.

"What is that?" Anzu said pointing to the shining object on one of the trees.

Everyone went to see what was there.

"It is an arrow!" Yugi exclaimed, "What do you think it could signify?"

Everyone looked oblivious.

_XxPerhaps they want to show you something. Remember when we first met Marik?xX_

_0o0Yes, but why would someone make a decision to do it?0o0_

"Look, there is a note inside the tree that the arrow is pointing to." Jonouchi stated.

Honda went over and took out the letter.

"What does it say?" Anzu asked.

"It says..." Honda began to say, "Well, it is like a riddle...and"

"And?" Jonouchi pushed.

"And I disgust riddles!" He cried.

"Come on guys be serious," Anzu said and took the document.

Everyone began to crowd around her to see the lettering on the piece of paper. Of course it was all in Japanese. Except for the funny picture of Yugi in the corner they had exemplified. The person had very messy calligraphy and it was sometimes tough to interpret. Of course it was hardly nothing like a riddle. Honda was probably confused of how it was written. It read, "I'm at a school in a building you were told to go, Middle, High, or Elementary you decide. You will not see the real me until you get through all of the four members of my team. After you get through each one, you will get a clue somewhere near them and that is where your objective will be."

"Damn! I can believe this! What kind of hint did we get from this?" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"Look, there's something else in here too." Yugi reached inside, "Huh? Why would they hide a flashlight? They must really want us to find them." Then Yugi turned on the flashlight, "Well, let's go?"

"But it's so dark out, we have to take a rest tonight and find Mai and those guys later." Anzu replied.

"Let's just go until we get tired," Jonouchi said with a strong, determined look on his face, "We have to get Mai, if we don't try to do something won't you feel a little bit sorry that you are resting instead of trying to help a friend?"

Everyone nodded. Then they all put their hands on with Jonouchi's to show that they were sure and they were ready. Jonouchi smiled, "Aright let's do this."

"We're going all the way Jonou!" Yugi said.

"To save Mai!" Honda added.

"Yeah!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Hey! Wait, I'm coming too!"

"Bakura?" Jonouchi whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

"I finished and I decided to follow you guys but you were quick so I finally caught up and I over heard of most you said. So...I'm in too!" Bakura said showing Jonouchi the ready-to-go thumbs up sign.

They started going in the same direction towards the city streetlights.

"There's the schools, but which one is it? They all have 3 lights at the top." Honda said.

"Hey, it's Hanasaki. What's he doing here?" Yugi questioned.

"Doesn't his father work in America?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that he worked here, in New York..." Jonouchi said.

"Yugi, hi..." Hanasaki said. His voice seemed colder than normal.

"Hey Hanasaki, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"My father works in America. Remember?" Hanasaki said.

"Oh, yeah. I know what are you doing outside of a school building though?"

"Well, let me ask you a question." Hanasaki began.

"Okay, w-what is it?" Yugi replied.

"Will you...play a game with me?"

"A game?" Everyone but Yugi exclaimed.

"Sure...what kind?"

"Give me that thing around your neck."

_XxDon't do it Yugi. There's something different about him. Would he ever seem like he'd act this way?xX_

_0o0Well, we have no choice but to try0o0_

Yugi took his puzzle off, disconnecting his communication with his darkness.

"Thank you...I've heard about those ancient powers...and just to tell you," Hanasaki whispered in a dark and scary voice.

"Are you okay? This doesn't seem like you at all, Hanasaki!" Anzu exclaimed.

"That's because I am not Hanasaki,"

"Then...who are you?" Honda whispered.

"You don't remember me?" He said.

"What!" He exclaimed.

Honda took a few steps back towards the group. Silenced.

"I don't get it. You look like Hanasaki very well." Jonouchi said.

"Ah, Jonouchi. You'll be meeting your doom in about 2 months." The person said.

"How do you know my name?" Jonouchi exclaimed.

Then the man ran behind the building and disappeared when everyone chased after him on each side.

"Two more buildings to go," Dark Yugi said. Yugi was afraid that what would be facing ahead would be trouble.

_0o0What did that guy mean by 'Two months?'0o0_

_XxI'm not quiet sure. But I don't want to wait and find out.xX_

"Jonouchi, how do you expect to save Mai?" Anzu asked.

"I will wait...I have to. Something tells me that if I wait, then I won't have to do things before I think." Jonouchi answered.

"Way to use your mind, man." Honda backed him up, "I'm here to help you all the way."

"We all are," Dark Yugi said. Yugi nodded along mentally.

Anzu smiled and began to cry a bit, "I am sorry guys. I wanted you to just come to New York to watch me perform. But, it ended up being some kind of midnight terror house."

"It's okay Anzu. Besides, don't we always run into this kind of stuff?" Jonouchi said.

"Yeah, just like in Japan. It's nothing unusual to us at all. Don't mind it Anzu." Yugi said.

"I planned on staying here too. Anzu said. I wanted to live where I can dance, everyday. But why is it when I think things are going okay. They always turn out so...Un-comforting? I thought that the apartment I was living in was perfect. Then those vampires came. They made us live through Hell. We didn't do anything to them at all. Why do we always end up having the trouble?"

Dark Yugi began to get upset, "It's my fault. Is it true that ever since Yugi had this puzzle that his grandfather gave him there has been trouble? Is it true that I was the one who drove people insane? Is it true that I have hurt more people than people I am trying to save! Is it true that..."

"Pharaoh, stop it! It's not your fault. There are no regrets needed anymore. You've learned more things about friendship and love than about those shadow games that you were forced to learn. Those shadow games that took over your old memories. It's over. It's now okay to find new things. You know whom you used to be you're done. There is no regrets needed anymore, Pharaoh." Anzu replied.

"Besides, weren't you the one who had put us together? You gave Yugi wishes that he thought he'd never have. He wanted friends remember? You gave him that." Jonouchi said.

_0o0They're right my Darkness. With out you I would have never thought that I could live through my freshman year.0o0_

"Remember Pegasus, he stole Yugi's grandfather's soul. You retrieved it as you promised Yugi. You also saved Seto and Mokuba. With out you I don't think we would be where we are now." Honda added.

"Yes, but I...but, if the puzzle was never there. If I never existed Yugi's grandfather would've never have been taken." Dark Yugi explained.

"But, if you didn't save Yugi's grandfather. How do you think Yugi's life would've been? There would be nothing for him. You're the one who helps him to do what he does, to get him to higher status." Anzu said.

"I only helped once, I just want to get the message through that I have caused more harm to people than helping them." Dark Yugi.

"Stop being so stubborn! Pharaoh I don't' want to hurt you, but you're getting to that point where you are making me! Stop feeling sorry for yourself, stop acting like the world is going to fall and you have nothing to live up to anymore. Do you know what we need to do? Do you remember what we are going for now?" Jonouchi yelled, "If you didn't remember we are saving our friend Mai, remember that! Do you remember? Can you forget about feeling? Look man, do you know how many times we've had to go through this with you?"

"Yeah, would we be talking to you about things if we didn't care about you? We're trying to help you, trying to keep your mind straight. But if you are going to act this way then how do you want us to help you? Tell us," Honda said.


	10. Chapter 10

"I...I..." Dark Yugi stammered.

"Spit it out," Jonouchi punched Dark Yugi.

"Jonouchi!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Shut-up Anzu!" Jonouchi snapped, he was about to hit her but Honda got in the way.

"What's wrong with you man?" Honda asked.

"You want me to hit you too!" He yelled.

"Jonouchi...that hurt," Yugi said.

Jonouchi paused a while, "I'm sorry Yugi, it's just that..."

"It's okay Jonouchi, I understand," Yugi said.

"No, Yugi, I'm sorry. I really miss Mai, you know?" Jonouchi said looking at him.

"But it doesn't mean you had to punch…" Anzu started.

"Its okay Anzu," Dark Yugi started again, "Jonouchi has his reasons."

"His reasons! What are _you_ talking about? He just gave you a hit, hard!" Anzu exclaimed.

"I'm sure Yugi's darker side knows what he means Anzu," Bakura said. "Besides, he has been through a lot of pain in the past."

"Yes, your darker half would know that too Bakura," Dark Yugi stated. He got up holding himself. He managed to pull a smile through. "Let's go find Mai."

Honda and Jonouchi helped hold him up.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd be thinking without you," Then Jonouchi stared at Honda.

Then a sudden rush of laughter came upon them.

"Hey...Why can't we... stop laughing" Jonouchi laughed.

"It's a trap! We got to get out of the way," Dark Yugi laughed.

Honda looked around to see if there was some way to escape. Then he looked up. "Guys, whatever you do, do _not_look up!"

"It's the 2nd person isn't it!" Anzu exclaimed.

"This is such fun..." She was a mystic-like creature and moved her hands around like she was imagining someone small was in her hands.

She made a ring with her fingers and pretended to wrap it around someone's head and she squeezed it.

"Oh my, playing with dollies is _such_ fun! Too bad no one ever came to play with dear little me, but now I have people dollies so they have to play with me!"

Dark Yugi looked up.

_0o0Hey...isn't that Rebecca?0o0_

_XxI think so, what happened to her?xX_

"Oh Yugi dolly, how I used to love you. Now you're just some jerk! You never loved me! DI-IE! Feel my pain!" She yelled.

_0o0Rebecca!0o0_

_XxYugi! Are you okay?xX_

_0o0I feel like...Help me! I can't breathe!0o0_

_XxOh no!xX_

"Yugi, that girl...she looks and sounds so familiar," Anzu laughed.

'_Oh, how nice it is, I only wish that I could hear them scream instead of hearing them laugh...' _She thought, _'Maybe I can.'_

Then quickly everyone began to screech.

_XxYugi are you okay? Let me take over!xX_

_0o0No! I can't let you, I can't get you in more pain now!0o0_

_XxYugi don't' be a fool!xX_

_0o0Then let me be a fo-0o0_

_XxYugi!xX_

"Yugi" Honda cried out.

"Yu-ugi" Everyone else cried.

_XxWake up Yugi...come onxX _He couldn't prop Yugi up off of his stomach all he could to his yell. He was weak himself._ XxThe pain is too strong Yugi; I don't think any of us will be able to go back home, to visit Sugoroku, to ever see your mother again.xX_

Jonouchi saw Yugi passed out. That's when he felt things were out of hand. He then took all of his strength to yell out the one name, _Rebecca_. She stopped and looked around.

"Rebecca, who's behind this stuff?" Honda asked lying on his back not able to get up.

"I can't tell you." She stifled.

"Rebecca please, we have been having strange things happen to us since we've all been in New York. Please just help us in some way." Anzu said getting up enough power to put her hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

"I can't help you, but you'll be going to the last school. The high school, in that school people are held hostage by suicide bombers. Two of you will come out alive. But by the number of students and faculty in the one top room, lit up, it'll be hard to find your way back out and fast enough. The person is named Kojima. He's a master swordsman, vampire and is half mythical dragon."

"More old magic" Yugi yelped. He was still unable to awaken fully, but it seemed like Dark Yugi was getting somewhere with him.

Rebecca began again, "Kujaku is in on an underground system. Hurry to find her if any of you come out of the building. Because they plan on killing her."

Jonouchi's began to feel a twist in his stomach. He wished these things never happened.

_'Why did they have to deal with Mai? How come it couldn't be simple like in the duel tournament where she was okay. This all began to seem like some game in life.'_ He got into deep thought about it all.

"Jonouchi," Bakura said, "are you ready?" We all have to go...life to the one who makes it."

Everyone hugged each other then went in. All the lights in the building were off in the first story. Anzu tried to turn a switch she had her hand on, but it shocked her. Unfortunately she didn't see the small light of wire hanging off the switch.

"Don't touch anything," Said Jonouchi.

"We got to stay together," Yugi stated.

"I think I heard someone breathing behind me," Bakura said.


	11. Chapter 11

They went up to the stairs and again, Bakura heard the breathing noise.

"There it is again!"

"Bakura, maybe you should go to the front," So he and Jonouchi switched places.

The noises stopped after a while then it got louder and louder.

"Okay guys, now _I'm_ hearing things!"

Honda yelled out, "Yo! Don't hide in the dark! Face us! I'll take you on."

He stood in his fighting stance in one place waiting a while, wondering what was going to happen next as everyone else. It was quite dark; the only light there was right now was the exit sign, everything past that was dark. Then suddenly before anyone could say to Honda that he could stop, he fell backwards and was silent. In one blink of an eye, they saw him lying there eyes wide and trembling. Nobody saw what or who did that but it was nothing Honda could do on his own, he went a big distance. At first they stared and looked around and tried to figure out where that came from.

"The bloody beast...it...it knocked him out!" Bakura exclaimed in terror.

"Honda, you okay man?" Jonouchi asked.

When Jonouchi stared into Honda's eyes, they were not the green or golden color most people saw anymore. Instead it was more like, the face he saw when he knew someone was sorry. But Honda? Sorry, of what reason? They were best of friends and Jonouchi felt that it was okay because it was the past. He only wanted to keep good memories. But this, how could he erase this? How could he ever erase what happened this whole time in New York? Then another rush of rage came over him.

"Honda! Wake up you stupid…"

"Jonouchi," It was a female's voice. Her arms were around him, and he opened his eyes. The sight was foggy and he had no clue where he was but he could notice the voice and her touch.

"M...Mai, is that you?" He whispered.

"Believe it if you want to Jonouchi,"

"I want to believe...but...I don't know what just to believe in,"

"I miss you Jonouchi...and I want to say…"

"Mai..." He whispered, slowly, Jonouchi opened his eyes. He found himself on the floor of the apartment to where he lived. Looking around confused he thought it was all just a bad dream before. He slowly stood up and looked through the window.

_'Strange,' _he thought. Out the window he saw People coming in the apartment.

"Jonouchi! I'm back! Mom, and me we're staying! Come down, I want to see you." A girl with blue eyes and lavender hair was yelling to him through the open window.

"Is that you Shizuka?" Jonouchi said. His eyes widened and he sped to the living room. "Shizuka! I'm here!" Everyone stared at Jonouchi. His face was different. It was like he aged so much.

"It's has been a long time Jonouchi." His mother said hugging him.

"Where's our dad?" Shizuka asked.

"Dad," He thought to himself for a while. _'-This isn't real.' _He then got another rage of anger and punched the walls and destroyed the whole apartment. Then he locked himself in his 'so called' room. Again, he closed his eyes saying _'I don't believe it, take me back, take me back...'_

"Jonouchi...Jonouchi, are you there?" Bakura asked.

Yugi was behind Jonouchi propping him up. Honda was still lying there motionless. It was too real. They could not even call Honda's family to tell them their bad news. Jonouchi then woke up,

"Take it!" Jonouchi had suddenly spat up blood.

"Jonouchi! Are you okay?" Anzu cried.

Stress began building in Jonouchi's mind again.

_0o0Jonouchi's really sick. I think he's diagnosed with something.0o0_

_XxIt reminds me of the time of long ago. The way one of my dad's best soldiers died. I called him...my uncle.xX_

_0o0I'm sorry...0o0_

But Jonouchi blocked out the anger. _'I can do this'_ Jonouchi thought. He stood up...then he walked to Honda in a wobbly manner at first, then it got better. Slowly he picked Honda up and put him on his back.

"We're not leaving you behind bud. But you got to swear dammit...we're all going to come out alive. You'll be alive, but if we all don't we'll all promise that whoever comes out alive,Will promise to come back!" Jonouchi said.

"Yes, let's hope we'll all be okay," Dark Yugi said.

Jonouchi nodded confidently with Honda on his back, they all went up stairs. Higher and higher up they went until they saw a door with an illuminating light behind it.

"There it is," Jonouchi whispered.

"Alright on three we're going in," Bakura stated.

"One…" Said Anzu

"Two," Yugi said.

"Three! Let's go!" Jonouchi exclaimed and ran through the door.

The door opened up. Everyone who was a student at the school was crowded in a corner with a gun pointed to them.

"Uh, disgusting!" Anzu cried.

"Welcome...Jonouchi, Yugi, Girl."

"Kojima," growled Jonouchi.

"What are you thinking?" Dark Yugi said.

"Oh, don't get angry, Mai is underground. Underneath this school we will all blow to SHREDS!" Kojima exclaimed.

"Shreds? You have Mai down there!" Bakura gasped.

Jonouchi put Honda down. "You're going to pay for this you jerk!"

"No...Go for a punch and it means, bye-bye beauty." Kojima said, "Oh, I just got an idea...how about we meet her now? Just let me give this bomb to my gunmen, don't move or bye-bye pretty Mai too" Kojima licked his lips and his guards tied them all by the neck and arms back.

"Be good, I might not tie your legs back then." Kojima grabbed all the ropes and went back downstairs.

"Hey don't tug so hard" Anzu exclaimed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ow ow ow ow...ow ow ow ow..." Bakura cried.

"Shut up! Or I'll kill you all." Kojima only tugged harder. Practically dragging them downstairs. They finally went into a gray room. It was really warm. They went down another case of stairs and finally ended up where Mai was.

"Here we are...Remember, if you're bad, pop goes the weasel!" Kojima sang.

"Mai" Jonouchi shouted.

"Hey, I said shut-up! I'm getting tired of your ugly face, maybe I should kill you now!" Kojima said tugging the string to his face. Then showing his gun full of bullets. "One Shot in the back of the head, and you'll be dead...All of you. How does that sound?" Kojima made one click sound in Jonouchis' face as a warning.

"I'll be out of here in no time! I'm going to get my friends out and I out! You're the only one who's going to eat bullets!" Jonouchi spat blood in his face.

"Don't get him wound up, Jonouchi!" Dark Yugi exclaimed.

"Jonouchi! Let them kill me, I'll be okay, I promise," It was Mai. She was hanging over the red fire source; the rope was tied to loosely to her. Whenever she decided to hang herself.

"No! I can't let that happen! Mai! I...I..." Jonouchi shuddered trying to fit in those words.

"I know I do too. You don't need to say anymore than that. Besides, you have to let me die, think of how better off I will be in your thoughts. Life is so lonely. I won't be able to take myself anymore. But I-do to,"

Mai's voice shot his heart in pieces. He felt so hurt. This time he didn't feel like it would be bad to be shot right now by Kojima...but it would be giving up on his friends.

"Mai, your words...But I want to...I feel-"

"Forget it, no one ever wins the war of death and love...let's just face it _love_is death!" Kojima said mocking of what his thought was on the voice of love, "Come on, you guys are all babies...so, guards? Take Jonouchi and hang him up with Mai so I don't have to hear their squabble."

"What!" They all exclaimed.

The guard did as he was told and clamped Jonouchi over the red fire source with Mai.

"Mai," Jonouchi exclaimed.

"No, Jonouchi!" Mai cried, "You do know that we'll now be hanged to death, right?"

Jonouchi got into a thought. The heat was so hot. How long had Mai been able to stay so collective and fine? Jonouchi wasn't feeling well.

"It's a bad thing that they're smelling hot toxic fumes...I thought he would've been a good maid or something," Kojima snickered.

"That's not funny," Anzu said.

"Hm... You must be, the voice of reason. Yes? I can see it."

0o0Darn, there's got to be some way out of these ropes. Honda's still upstairs!0o0

That's right! What are we going to do?

"I can see someone is mad," Kojima laughed.

"Mai, you do know that what is above is toxic," Bakura asked.

"Oh no," Mai looked over at Jonouchi, he was getting really weary, "Jonouchi! Breathe through your mouth, there's toxins below us"

"Huh?" The blood from his mouth, nose, and eyes was going everywhere.

"Listen Jonouchi, you got to breathe through your mouth. If you get too many toxins in your nose it'll destroy everything!" Cried Anzu.

"It's true! Don't pass out you guys," Dark Yugi said.

_0o0Are you sure they'll be okay like that?0o0_

_XxIt'll help them for now. It's just better than getting your tissues destroyed.xX _

_0o0How long do you think it'll last?0o0_

_XxI don't know, but if only we could get free...xX_

_0o0Aw...man.0o0_

_XxThat's it! Yugi, believe that we'll get out of here and try to untie us!xX_

_0o0I can't do it. I don't think I'm strong enough.0o0 Yugi began to cry._

_XxYugi, if you can solve the Millennium puzzle, you can solve your way out of this just think. You're small enough to sneak around and untie everyone else.xX_

_0o0 But what if they find me?0o0_

_XxI'll be sure to switch and fight them off. It's team power. Let's do it!xX_

_0o0Okay.0o0 Yugi began untying the rope. 0o0 I can do it! It's so much _easier than I thought! Just like when I solved my puzzle.0o0 Yugi got free and ran behind Anzu.

"Anzu, we're going to get out of here." Yugi whispered.

"Okay, how did you get out," Anzu asked.

"Questions later, go find Honda and bring him here," Yugi said. "Take my puzzle, my darkness will take anyone who tries to attack."

"Right," Then she quietly ran up.

Yugi untied Bakura.

"Great Scott! I'm free!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Shh..." Yugi said.

Kojima turned around and saw that everyone was mostly freed.

"We got some loiterers," a guard said.

"Get them!" Kojima exclaimed.

"Run!" Bakura and Yugi cried.

The loiterers were Seto and Mokuba.

"Seto where are we," Mokuba said and looked around a for awhile, "There's Jonouchi."

"And Mai," Seto added.

"They don't look too good," Mokuba said.

"Come on, let's get them down from there!" Seto ran up to where they were. "Help untie them."

Mokuba did as he was told.

"Okay Mokuba, we're going to pull them in," Seto said.

For a moment Jonouchi turned his head, "K-Kaiba..."


	13. Chapter 13

"Shut up you'll make me let you go," Seto said.

"Whatever you do, " Mai said, "don't let go..."

She began slipping through the rope.

"Mokuba! Grab the second rope!"

"I can't! My hands are burning!" Mokuba cried.

"Yes you can," Seto persisted.

Mokuba then let go of the rope. Mai began to slip quicker down into the toxic resource.

"Oh no! Mai!" Everyone said.

Meanwhile-

"Keep running!" Bakura panted.

"Guys I got Honda!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Run!" Yugi cried.

They saw the guards and Kojima running, then Kojima stopped.

"Wait! Who's watching the fire source?" He asked.

The guards looked at each other and shrugged.

"Are you stupid! Two of you go with me and the other two watch them! Damn, I shouldn't have hired such dumb-ass guards." Kojima snarled.

"Hey what's that? Upstairs ladder?" Ryou said.

"No, it's Kaiba's helicopter!" Anzu exclaimed.

"You guys get in it, I'm going to find the others!" Yugi said.

_0o0Are you ready my Darkness?0o0_

_XxYes.xX_

They switched positions.

Back into the building, they found themselves running back into Kojima and the 2 guards.

"You have no where to go now." Kojima smiled.

_0o0I have a bad feeling about Kojima. He reminds me of someone.0o0_

_XxI know. I can't grasp who it is.xX_

"I can hear your desperate thoughts and I think I can answer your question," Kojima said, "I am the son of Ather, a vampire. Perhaps you've already known my idiotic acquaintances. Risika and Aubrey? It's a good thing they're dead."

"You're sick, Risika and Aubrey learned their lesson! Ather was the one who turned them into a vampire!" Dark Yugi exclaimed.

"Yes," he chuckled. "I remember it all. She bit them and was left unconscious for day. Heh...it was great."

_0o0Disgusting!0o0_

"Yes, perhaps to you, other Yugi...But it is all fun and games to us vampires."

"Dammit. Are there always these many vampires?" Dark Yugi asked.

"Maybe you should be out more. We are all over the place, witches, vampires, magicians, dragons, monsters, we just have to disguise ourselves as humans," Kojima answered.

"Older Magic," Dark Yugi whispered.

"Yes, older is wiser isn't it? And wiser means it'll be hard to defeat. Your friends are close to being in the fire source aren't they? Perhaps we could submerge them in it, or let them suffocate. Whatever way is good for me. You decide." Kojima smiled, "I'd prefer the submerging although it is you're choice, like I said."

Dark Yugi tried to pass Kojima by. But the guards caught him.

Back with Jonouchi and the others-

Just when Mai began to quickly slipping, Jonouchi grasped her hand. He too had little strength.

"I'll manage to do what I can to keep you with me Mai." Jonouchi said with little breath to speak, "If you go, I'm going too. But I think we're not ready yet."

Mai slowly looked up, he gave a little smile.

"Alright! Mokuba, help me pull." Kaiba said. And at 3 they pulled. Each time and they finally got up. The two, Mai and Jonouchi were quite weak so Seto carried them down the staircase. They then ran into two guards.

"Get out of the way," Kaiba snarled.

"You wish," One of them said.

"What do we do now Seto!" Mokuba said scared.

"Stay back and watch these two Mokuba, these guys are with me," Seto said, "Who do you think you are? I'm not some pushover like your master I bet."

"Don't talk about our master like that," The second one cried.

Seto paused, "I'm sure he doesn't own a lot of money and a company either. "

The two cringed looking at each other afraid to talk about how Kojima treats them.

"I can see your face expressions, you're not too good at hiding things are you!" Kaiba chuckled, "You're not too smart either."

"Nobody says we're stupid,"

The guard took out a sharp dagger and tried to run towards Seto.

"Vampire," Mokuba cried.

Kaiba coolly stepped to the side nearly ripping the side of his pants into his leg. Luckily he only got the edge of his coat ripped.

"That'll cost a little to fix," he joked. Kaiba looked behind him noticing the vampire was right near Mokuba with the dagger just above his head.

"Don't you dare you...you sick minded fool!"

Mokuba sat quietly with the two, Mai and Jonouchi. He stared blankly afraid to move.

"Who's going to be the loser now?" he stated. The guard in front of Kaiba was snickering. Jonouchi slipped his foot under the vampires' and made him trip. Was being away from the toxins making him feel better?

"Guess who's back!" Jonouchi exclaimed.


	14. Chapter 14

The dagger was right next to Mokuba. Quickly, he took it before the vampire guard could get up on his feet. Then Jonouchi stabbed the guard. Jonouchi remembered that when a vampire got cut with a vampire knife, that vampire would have to wait for those wounds to heal. If it were a human's knife, it would heal right away. He had a for sure thought that it was a vampire dagger because it had the same certain carvings as Aubrey had on his. Jonouchi wanted the cross to finish the guard off, but Risika took it with her when she died.

"Kaiba, take this dagger and get his heart! I'm dropping this guy in the toxic!" Jonouchi carried him upstairs, dropped him at the edge of the toxic fire source.

"This is what you get for taking Mai hostage. Die," Jonouchi said and kicked him off the edge. Watching the body it looked like he was being eaten headfirst. Jonouchi closed his eyes. _'It was his choice to be a guard. I'm not to feel sorry.'_

"Kaiba," Jonouchi said, "thanks."

Kaiba stared at him coldly for a couple seconds. He walked up to Mokuba and lifted him up.

"Right," He said haughtily.

Jonouchi ignored how he said it and just listened to his words.

Then he kneeled down to Mai.

"Hey, hey Mai. Are you awake in there?" He asked tapping her cheek lightly.

"Jonouchi," The sparkles in her eyes were quickly shown.

"You're awake!" Jonouchi hugged her.

"We're out?" She said.

"Not yet, but I promise soon enough," Jonouchi looked up at Seto.

He had finished cutting through the vampire. Jonouchi signaled Mokuba to hold Mai for a while. He helped Kaiba bring the body up. Afterwards, everyone had enough energy to walk around.

"Alright, we're going to walk straight out of here," Seto ordered.

Everyone ran out and Jonouchi stopped again.

"Vampire!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

Kojima turned around and he hissed.

"Jonouchi, Kaiba, Mokuba, Mai! Your safe." Dark Yugi said relieved.

"Not for long. Guards!" Kojima called.

"I don't think you'll be calling anymore guards now," Seto sneered.

"You're going to be gone!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"You don't know that," Kojima laughed.

"You think we don't have back up?" Mai said, "Look what I have," She showed the knife.

"You're funny," Kojima maniacally laughed, "It doesn't work too well on me. I'm more than just vampire blood."

"Explain yourself!" Dark Yugi said.

"Well, I'll say it more slowly, I-am-a-sword master-vampire-and-mystical dragon. All vampires are born with the genetics. They just have the choice to take it or not. So for me being part mystical dragon, I'm kind of like Risika. It's too bad you can't find the cross that goes with it. That's the only way you can kill me, but you know what? The cross is on my neck. So it's impossible to get it. I'm Ather's blood; you can't just kick me down like those _other_ weaklings. Pfft, I'm glad that bitch and him is dead."

"Aubrey..." Jonouchi whispered.

"Yes that's right, your name, Jonouchi right? Katsuya Jonouchi," He smiled slowly walking towards him.

"How did you know my name?" Jonouchi said shocked.

"I see your eyes. They tell me a lot of things about you. How you're birthday is in January, how you have a sister named...Shizuka? She doesn't live near you, but you hope to have her near you soon. You want your whole family. Well, _Jonouchi,_ can you say?" Kojima said and collapsed. A knife just went quickly past Jonouchi from his right side nearly ripping the side of his shirt luckily it was nothing deep. Kojima had gotten the shock.

"What was that?" Jonouchi turned around. _'Seto? But you know that he won't stay permanently wounded.'_

"I had enough of his talking, besides, it looked like he was going to kiss you when he was up in your face about Shizuka. Let's go before it's too late," Kaiba said, "Come, Mokuba."

Mai and Jonouchi quickly walked out. Dark Yugi was staring at the slowly emerging wound.

"C'mon Yugi!" Jonouchi said.

Quickly, Dark Yugi ran.

"Alright guys, we're moving off!" Seto exclaimed turning the automated pilot on the helicopter.

Slowly Kojima began picking himself up.

"Those fools...we-I'll find them," Kojima dropped himself waiting to heal.

Wishing he had something to lean against, Kojima slowly perched himself a bit by dragging himself to one of the doors. He saw the helicopter fly out. Hopefully the gunmen would notice and shoot the students.

Is this character another heartless vampire?

"That was a close cal!" Mokuba said.

"A little _too_ close for my blood," Seto replied.

"Guys, I got this premonition," Jonouchi said.

"About what?" Bakura asked.

"Well, you guys remember Shizuka?" Jonouchi continued.

"Yeah? I'm sure we all remember," Anzu answered.

"I think that vampire is after her too…"

"That may be right, he was talking about her with an interest," Dark Yugi said.

"But how do you know he'll find where she lives?" Mai asked.

"I don't know, just one of them premonitions, Mai." Jonouchi sighed.

A loud noise suddenly sounded at the aircraft.

"What was that?" Bakura exclaimed.

"It didn't sound to good. Hopefully Honda will wake up if we have to evacuate again," Anzu stated calmly.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm going to check what happened." Seto looked out to see what had happened to his helicopter. _'Dammit!' _He thought.

The gunmen had shot the helicopter. Luckily it wasn't damaging anything.

"We got a few bullets in, but it's nothing serious. If in time, I can try to get us somewhere safe." Kaiba said.

"Where would that be? We don't have anything in New York!" Bakura said.

"I'm going to find a solution." Slowly Kaiba directed to what looked like a big hill. "We're going in."

It was a rough ride down and suddenly they ended up in a dark area.

"What is this place?" Dark Yugi asked.

"Another Kaiba Corp office." Seto answered, "You can leave Honda here to stay in the hospital. He'll be safe underground."

'_I can't believe what stress is probably going through Jonouchis' mind right now.'_ Mai thought to herself, _'Look at him. He hasn't said one word to his friends since we've gotten off the plane.'_

Jonouchi stood in the corner across from where Honda was being taken away to the infirmary. The hopes for his awakening were told to be slim but Jonouchi remembers being told that before and it wasn't true. He still had a little hope left for Honda to live.

"Jonouchi…"

"Shut-up Anzu." Jonouchi replied. He was becoming stubborn. All he wanted was to get away from everyone right now.

"What do we do now Seto?" Asked Mokuba tugging at his brother's sleeve.

"Give me a minute." He replied.

"Kaiba we don't have a minute! We don't have anytime! What if that Vampire guy finds us! Or even Shizuka?" Anzu blurted out, "Ever since you guys been here, we've really been getting more irritable. You know what? I hate it! There, I hate it! Why don't you all just straighten up and let's all work on something to get this figured out as soon as possible! I can't stand just waiting here! Honda's out cold and we don't know who will turn out like that next!"

Jonouchi moved his eyes to see Anzu in the corner. She looked like she was ready to hurt someone if they weren't going to help. On the other side, there was Mai and Yugi. They looked so surprised by what she said.

"Fine…I want to know how save my sister if she does get found." Jonouchi whispered.

"What?" Anzu asked.

"I want to find out how to save my damn sister!" He yelled.

There was a pause. Suddenly the dark room was lit up with a bright screen.

"Mr. Kaiba!" It was Roland.

"What is it?" Kaiba answered.

"Oh thank goodness! We've been trying to contact you all day! What happened?" Roland began asking.

"Nothing, what is it already?"

"Right, getting to it Mr. Kaiba. We hear that a killer is in New York. I was trying to contact you earlier but we lost some contact. Recently we just got news that some people, teenagers, were killed but they wouldn't give out their names. Even to us! But I see you're okay."

"Did they tell what the killer looked like?"

"Yeah, just let me find it." He began scrambling for the paper. Kaiba waited impatiently.

"Well…?"

"It's right here sir," Roland read it off, "Well, it says here that he isn't a human. They have records that he isn't human and that…he died long ago. They also have a few pictures of him in different forms." Roland put up the pictures in full screen, "Does he look familiar?"

Kaiba stared in amazement, "These aren't different forms, Roland. They're different beings. Two of them we ran into earlier. But they disappeared."

"What about the other one?"

"He's still out there, the worst one of them all. We're facing him now."

"Really sir? I should tell -!"

"No you won't. This will be our problem." Kaiba cut the conversation short.

OoEveryone knows now! Darkness, how do we keep him from hurting anyone else? Did you hear that? He already killed some teenagers!oO

Dark Yugi was silent. Nobody knew what to do. It was like that one being was going to end all lives.

"_Can you all feel me restrain your thoughts?"_ There was a voice in the room.

"It's that vampire!" Mai exclaimed.

"I'm not just a vampire my dear. Remember? And since I felt like that was an insult…I'm just going to have to do this."

There was a loud crack in the infirmary.

"What was that?" Dark Yugi exclaimed and ran to the door.

"I'm sorry sir, no one can come in at this time." The doctor said.

"How's Honda!" He cried.

It took a couple seconds for the doctor to say something. At first he was about to say he was getting real well. Then suddenly a loud beep came through. The doctor looked at Yugi with sad eyes. He told his assistants to note down the time. And the doctor exited the room to talk to him.

"I'm sorry. He just died." The doctor answered.


End file.
